


Beds Like Marshmallows

by Mystrana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is having a hard time adapting to his new bed - Steve offers to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beds Like Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the conversation in the movie where Sam and Steve talk about their beds being too soft. It only made sense that Bucky would feel the same way! PWP because otherwise angst comes knocking at my door and I have enough open stories with that already. Enjoy some straightforward and sweet Bucky/Steve smut!

The first “thump” and Steve Rogers was stirring from his bed. By the second “bump,” he was out of bed and three steps into the hallway, heading towards the noise, scanning the room ahead.

“Bucky?” he called out as he stepped into the living room, flicking on the light switch.

“I’m fine,” Bucky said, from his current spot on the floor. Behind him lay an overturned coffee table and armchair. “I fell.”

“You fell,” Steve repeated, dubiously. He moved forward to offer a hand.

Bucky accepted the hand and, upon standing, rightened the chair and table. “Yes. I fell.”

“Did you – need something?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bucky grumbled. “Yeah, kind of.”

“Well?”

Silence.

“I’m good at a lot of things, but I can’t read minds yet.”

Bucky considered for a moment, then spoke. “I can’t sleep on your guest bed. It doesn’t feel right.”

“No one else is going to come by to use it. Trust me.” Steve crossed to the couch and sat down, looking up at Bucky who was still by the neatly positioned armchair.

“I don’t want to –“ Bucky paused, standing in his tank top and boxers. “It’s the bed. It’s too soft.”

With a sudden flash of understanding, Steve laughed, the sound echoing through the quiet silence of two AM.

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky scowled. “I’m not trying to be ungrateful. I was going to try the couch but I misjudged the layout of your living room by two inches and tripped on the leg of the table.”

Steve held up a hand as he caught his breath. “You know I’m not laughing at you. I didn’t even consider the bed. It’s my fault and you’ve been putting up with it this whole time.”

Bucky tilted his head a fraction, putting his hands on his hips. Even the metallic whir of his arm seemed petulant as he said nothing.

“Look, you know I understand,” Steve continued. “I’ve slept in the same rock-infested forests as you. Listen, why don’t you take my bed for tonight and in the morning, we’ll get you the firmest mattress DC has to offer.”

“I’m not taking your bed, Steve,” Bucky replied, crossing his arms. “I’ll just sleep on the couch tonight and tomorrow we won’t get any new mattresses because I will learn to adapt.” He flexed his metallic fingers. “If I can get used to this hunk of metal I call my arm, I can get used to the marshmallow mattresses of the future.”

Steve grinned as he stood up from the couch and closed the distance between himself and Bucky as he spoke. “I’m not going to beg you to take my bed.” He lowered his voice. “Unless you want me to beg.”

Bucky’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second and then he smiled innocently. “I couldn’t possibly take your bed, Steve.”

Steve’s breath was hot on Bucky’s ear as he leaned forward and whispered, “I insist you take my bed, Bucky.”

His face flushed, Bucky felt his resolve weakening. “Where will you sleep?” he said.

In response, Steve pressed his hips against Bucky’s so that he couldn’t miss the obvious sign of his arousal. “I’ll sleep where ever you want me to sleep.”

Bucky groaned as he felt the warmth of Steve’s erection against his thigh. The two had been taking it slow ever since he had regained his memories several months back and began therapy with Sam. Not once had Steve pressured him, treated him like a burden, or done anything except reaffirm their friendship. In truth, Bucky had begun to think that he had imagined that they had ever been intimate all those years back.

But those thoughts were quickly pushed out of his mind. He tugged at the hem of Steve’s t-shirt, pulling the garment up and off, letting his hands linger at Steve’s sides. He watched as Steve shuddered at the cool touch of his metal hand and melted into the warmer touch of his right hand.

“As your guest, it would be rude of me to kick you out of your bed, and even ruder to not take you up on your generous offer.” He let his hand stray down to stroke Steve’s erection through his sweatpants. “Your very generous offer.”

“Bucky,” Steve gasped. “God. It’s been so long.” He reached out to cup Bucky’s face, running his fingers against the ever present stubble and delighting as the roughness sent pinpricks of pleasure straight to his groin.

Their lips met with bruising force as they both poured years of pent-up emotion into the kiss. The rough kiss burned like the sun before it eased into something softer, each man showering the other with little kisses.

Steve sighed. “Too long,” he repeated. He grabbed at Bucky’s tank top, nearly ripping it off in his haste to uncover Bucky’s finely muscled torso.

Bucky started to say something about “favorite tank top,” but the words were crushed under another deep kiss. Steve’s hands were running down Bucky’s back and easing under the waistband of his boxers. Whatever Bucky had planned on saying came out as a breathless moan as Steve knelt in front of him, pulling his boxers down and taking his freed erection into his mouth in one smooth motion.

Steve’s mouth felt so good – warm and wet and his hands were running lightly down his thighs –

“Wait,” Bucky managed to say, moaning again as Steve slowly eased off, looking up at him with bright blue eyes and a cheeky grin.

“Aw, but I was enjoying myself,” Steve said, running his tongue in a long, wet line down the length of Bucky’s erection. “Weren’t you?”

“Too much,” Bucky said, using his grip on Steve’s shoulders to guide him back to his feet and then playfully shoving him to the couch. “I want to be inside you. Right now.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Steve replied, shifting against the cushions as Bucky pulled off his sweatpants. He smiled warmly up at Bucky. “I thought I’d never get to see that look in your eyes again.”

Bucky’s grin spread across his face. “We’ll see – you might regret that in a few hours,” he said, his eyes pinning Steve with a feral gleam as he tossed the sweatpants aside.

“Only one way to find out,” Steve replied, the “out” only a gasp as Bucky gently slid one cool metal finger in. He writhed against the finger, urging Bucky to hurry up.

Bucky quickly added a second and then third finger before Steve pushed his hand away, saying, “I’m ready now, just do it – Oh! My god!”

Bucky was slowly but steadily inching his way inside, the warmth of his erection an overwhelming contrast to the previously cold fingers.

“How can you move so slowly?” Steve complained, trying to rock his hips to urge Bucky on. But Bucky held on to every shred of self-control, willing himself to make the moment last. Then, finally, he was fully inside and then – he moved.

Steve and Bucky came together in a mix of shouts and moans. They both wanted it to last. They both knew they couldn’t last long.

“Touch me,” Steve said, and Bucky grabbed his erection, pumping it in his hand. Steve closed his eyes as he came, Bucky’s name on his lips. It was too much – Bucky found himself coming a few hard thrusts later, his orgasm reverberating out from his groin in warm waves until he felt like he might collapse. He pulled out, letting himself fall into Steve’s arms.

The two men sat there for a minute, enjoying the sound of each other breathing. Steve reached his hand around to push Bucky’s hair back and he kissed him tenderly.

“Mmm,” Bucky said. “Worth the wait.”

“I agree,” Steve said. “You know, the offer to use my mattress still stands.”

Bucky grinned. “I should hope so.” He shifted to straddle Steve’s lap and ran the tip of his tongue along Steve’s earlobe, moving down to his neck and then to his chest. “Because I don’t know about you, but in a few minutes I’m going to want to test the firmness of your mattress. With you.”

When Bucky’s tongue began a trail down the side of his abs, Steve shuddered. “We better move now or I don’t think we’ll get to try the mattress tonight.”

Bucky eased back off of Steve’s lap, but instead of standing up, he fell to his knees in front of the couch and began kissing the inside of Steve’s thighs, one hand reaching up to softly stroke Steve’s returning erection. “We’ll have to keep trying, even if it takes the rest of the night,” he said innocently in between kisses and gentle nips. “Maybe we’ll get to the armchair this time.”


End file.
